The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to multi-chip packages including a test circuit for detecting failure of internal signal lines between semiconductor chips mounted therein.
As electronic devices include a plurality of semiconductor integrated circuits (or semiconductor chips), their hardware configurations have become more and more complicated. According to demands for miniaturization and weight reduction of electronic devices, in order to reduce the number of mounted components in the electronic devices, a multi-chip package including a plurality of semiconductor chips mounted in one package has been developed.
Semiconductor chips mounted in a multi-chip package are electrically connected to one another through internal signal lines (e.g., bonding wires). Some of the internal signal lines may be connected to an external terminal of the multi-chip package, and thus, failure of the internal signal lines may be detected by applying a signal to the external terminal. Some of the internal signal lines electrically interconnect semiconductor chips to one another inside the multi-chip package, and may not be connected to the external terminal of the multi-chip package. A method of testing for a defect of internal signal lines not connected to an external terminal in a multi-chip package is desired.